Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains
Survivor: Heroes vs Villains is the fifteenth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season featured twenty past players, ten of which are known for their loyalty, truthfulness and integrity - the Heroes, and another ten of the most ruthless, cunning and manipulative players to ever play the game - the Villains. Winner: '''Bekla123 (5-4-0 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Heroes Villains Yin Yang Castaways: '''20 '''Days: '''18 '''Episodes: '''16 '''Location: '''Upolu, Samoa '''Original run: '''April 16th 2012 - May 3rd 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Samoa Followed by: Survivor: Tocantins Season Summary Suitman's 15th Survivor season, Heroes vs Villains, began with the tribes squaring up and preparing for the ultimate showdown. The Heroes won the first challenge after taking an early lead. At the Villain camp, a main alliance of five was forged - Millie, Game, Sarge and Etaco, with none other then Ben as the kingpin. They planned to vote out the outcasts of the tribe first. Qwerty became the first person sent to Tesoro Isla, and then Joeker attempted to create an alliance of his own with the outcasted members, to get Ben out FIRST, but with Qwerty at Tesoro, it put them at a 5-4 minority. Joeker then attempted to pull over one of the strong-bonded five, but they were happy with their five, and didn't want to budge. The big 5 planned to vote at Rapboy. At Tribal however, comments made by Yankeeman dug him in a hole, as a small argument with Ben broke out - On Day 1. Yankee pitched his case to vote out Ben live at the Tribal Council, while Ben told Yankee he was playing too hard too fast, and was digging his own grave. Ben got his alliance to change the votes, and spared Rapboy for Yankeeman, who was voted out in a 6-3 vote, with Ben recieving the other three votes from Joeker, Rapboy and Yankee. Cowkal had gone and voted with the core alliance, to make sure he stayed for as long as possible, as he knew they would be the majority. Due to being offline, Qwerty did not get to pick at hut at Tesoro. BENLINUS won the next challenge for the Villains, but Rapboy failed to get the Tesro power off of RShow for the Villains, so RShow sent Survivor8 to Tesoro for trying in the challenge. The Heroes seemed to be one driving force and they all decided to vote for former challenge-dominator but now inactive 49288. But there were many small alliances within the tribe of 10. The key alliance was made up of RShow, Bekla, Punx, Leonine, Hinata and Survivor8. The entire tribe (apart from Survivor8 on Tesoro) voted for 49288, with him voting for Unit, sending 49288 home - The first Hero sent packing. Meenwhile, on Tesoro Isla, Survivor8 discovered a Hidden Idol which he had to give to someone on the tribe. He chose to give it to RShow, giving the Heroes at least one extra idol in the game. At the next Immunity Challenge, with not enough players active, and little players with fast connections, the Villains tribe was crushed by the Heroes, as the Heroes gained their second Immunity win, after winning 3 out of 3 rounds. The Villains won no rounds. GameTime, however, did beat RShow at the Tesoro Battle, stealing the right to send someone to Tesoro Isla. He chose to send Cowkal. At Tribal, Joeker, knowing he was in danger, told everyone he should be kept due to his activeness, and told everyone to vote for Rapboy. Meenwhile, Rapboy was forging a plan to blindside Etaco, a big threat in his eyes. He thought that Joeker, Qwerty and a few others would vote his way, but Qwerty, who had no allegiances voted Rapboy with Joeker. However, the majority Villains alliance voted for Joeker, sending him packing in a 5-3-1 vote, with Rapboy shocked that his ally backstabbed him, and Qwerty with no where to go. The Villains then continued to loose. The next THREE challenges were all won by the Heroes. The main Villains alliance of five stuck together and got rid of Qwerty first, then Cowkal for trying to blindide Benlinus, and then Rapboy. During this time, Sarge found an idol on Tesoro Isla which he had to give to someone else, so he gave it to Etaco. Meenwhile, RShow further strenthened his position by finding the main Hero idol, placing TWO idols in his possesion, and Millzipede found the main Villains idol too, after recieving an extra clue at Tesoro Isla. After four straight losses, the Villains were confident that the next one was theirs for the win - But it wasn't. They lost for a FIFTH time in a row, and now one of the big five alliance had to go. Benlinus was the original plan to be voted out, but due to him being on Tesoro Isla, allies Game and Sarge targeted his closest ally, Millzipede. But Millzipede wasn't going anywere. She felt very worried without her ally, so she played her idol, voiding the two votes against her and causing Sarge and Game to tie with one vote each. In the revote, GameTime recieved all the votes, and was voted out. The Villains FINALLY pulled out a victory at the next Challenge, and the Heroes went to Tribal. RShow was worried that he was going to get blindsided prior to the merge, so he decided to play one of his idols, but it was not needed. Leonine, Hinata, Punx, Sparks and Bekla all voted for Unit, and Unit got voted out. The Heroes and Villains then merged into Yin Yang, and the first merged tribal awaited. Etaco won the first individual challenge and used his new SPECIAL IMMUNITY to void Hinata from voting. The Villains knew that the obvious plan was going to be for the Heroes to pagong the Villains. Except, not all the Heroes wanted to do that. Sparks and Bekla were planning to flip from their Final 6 alliance. Ben knew that with all of them on board, the vote would go in their favor, but he didn't know if he could trust them. Meenwhile, RShow plans the first pagong of the Villins as Sarge, and decides to take command of the Heroes, and get them to all vote Sarge. The Villains found out about this and proceded to plan a risky split vote with Bekla and Sparks, to split between RShow and Survivor8. Ben made it even more riskier by asking Etaco to play his idol on Sarge, well aware that they COULD be lying and that he could be sent home. The vote payed off. 5 votes against Sarge were voided, and RShow was sent onto the Jury with three votes. However, it seemed as if one the flippers didn't flip. Bekla didn't flip. Kikorus however, also had other plans. Kikorus wanted Survivor8 gone, so voted him with the Villains. Sparks stayed put, and voted Survivor8 in the split vote. Sarge then flipped to the Heroes, and told the Heroes all the Villain plans, not thinking he was going to be voted out, but glad Etaco played the idol. He was stunned when the Heroes did vote for him, and the Heroes were also stunned by RShow's boot. The Villains were left to wonder who flipped and who didn't. Everyone was all over the place. Following the events of Tribal previous, EVERYONE was worried. Hinata and Sparks won joint Immunity after a tie in the challenge, and the original plan was for the Villains to vote for Punx, who had gone on a rage at Tribal, shouting at the Heroes that flipped (which they didn't know who they were). Kikorus decided it was too risky to vote for a Hero again, and stayed with the Heroes, while Bekla realised that the Villains could actually overcome the pagong, and used the fact that the Villains THOUGHT she flipped to get on the Villains' good side. The Heroes decided it was finally time for Ben to go. After his rage, Punx was worried he would be a gonner for his outburst, but there were more problems at the Villains side. Sarge had already thought up of the plan to vote out Punx, but Ben said that Survivor8 was more of a threat, and told the Villains to change their votes. The Villains did so, and Sarge was furious. An argument broke out via mail, where Sarge scorned Ben for acting too much like the leader - ordering people to change their votes. After Sarge refused to change his vote to Survivor8, he then voted for Ben for a second tribal in a row. But it didn't matter. Punx, worried he would go, targeted Survivor8 after hearing that some Villains may be doing so. That ment that Punx, Bekla and Sparks' votes were enough to send Survivor8 packing, and Punx was relieved. Ben quickly found out that Sarge had indeed voted for him the previous Tribal. He was absoloutly furious that someone had backstabbed him, and decided that Sarge needed to go, even though he was on his own tribe, and planned a blindside. At the Immunity Challenge, Hinata accepted all the sacrifices accept one which she passed on, and won her second Immunity in a row, but voiding her of being able to vote for the next three Tribals. ben then used this to his advantage. His (still secret) flippers Bekla and Sparks agreed to vote Sarge with Ben. Punx meenwhile was delighted when he heard they were voting out a Villain, and hastily agreed to vote for Sarge. Meenwhile, Ben told his fellow Villains - Millie, Etaco and Sarge - to vote for Leonine. Etaco and Millie agreed with haste, but Sarge was still furious that Ben was acting like the supreme leader. He tried to get the other Heroes that could vote, who were Leonine and Kikorus, to vote for Etaco. But Sarge's fate was sealed and he was packing 4-3-2. Fellow Villains Etaco and Millzipede had no idea what had happened. Leonine decided to step the game up, and get Ben GONE. But when Ben won Immunity at the Auction, that plan fell apart. Millzipede and Etaco were pissed they didn't get any insight into yesterday's vote, and were even more pissed AND worried when they didn't get any mails from their alliance. In a new plan, Millie tried to vote for Ben. Ben was gutted that Millie had now gone behind his back, even though he had gone behind theirs, and planned a split vote between Millie, Kikorus and whoever the Heroes voted, to first of all stop the idol, and then to, if no idol was played, get rid of Millie, or, if he changed his mind, Kikorus. The split vote was almost a success, until Millie voted Sarge insted of Kikorus after dropping her plan to vote Ben. The subsequently vote tied between Etaco and Millie, and Ben now had no second option. When Millie realised she had sealed her own fate, she couldn't do anything. While Etaco was still insistant he was going, Millie was given the boot 4-3, with Benlinus voting for his, in his own words, 'Kort of the Season'. The next day, Bekla decided it was time to get rid of Ben, who was currently running the show. After she won Immunity and got the special power to void someone from voting, she chose Ben. This put final Villains Ben and Etaco in a rough spot. During a heated Tribal, Ben tried to get all the people who were yet to make a move to do one now. But the Villains couldn't budge the new super-alliance of remaining Heroes, and Benlinus was sent packing, leaving Etaco as the Final Villain. Bekla was now in control of the game with her alliance of Heroes, and planned to take Sparks and Punx to the finals. However, Leonine wanted to take Sparks and Kikorus with him to the finals, and so two alliances within the Hero alliance formed. The plans to finally rid the game of Villains was put on hold however when Etaco won Immunity and voided Bekla's vote with Special Immunity. The Alliance had to do something, so they all voted for Hinata, with the exception of Hinata herself, as they thought she had no blood on her hands from not being able to vote for the past few Tribals. Hinata voted for Leonine. Etaco voted for Bekla, who most people thought of as the powerhouse. Hinata was sent to Ponderosa. Etaco knew he HAD to win next Immunity, but he lost out to Bekla, who granted Punx Immunity too with her Special Immunity power. Etaco tried to convice Bekla and Punx to vote with him for Kikorus to tie it up and send it to rocks, but with no luck. The entire five Heroes voted for Etaco and the final Villain was unanimously sent home. The Heroes alliance was now facing off against each other. When Punx won Immunity, Bekla knew it was way too risky to vote out Leonine, as she knew he had the idol, so to keep Punx and Sparks as her final 3, Bekla voted for Kikorus, while she told Leonine and Kikorus that she was voting Punx. Leonine however knew it was too risky to keep her in the game, so he voted for Bekla with Kikorus, thinking that Sparks would vote with him. But Sparks' allegiances were with Bekla, so he voted for Kikorus, who was sent packing. Leonine was left feeling betrayed by Sparks, and knowing that he had to win Final Immunity. But, in the Endurance challenge at Final 4, a small slip-up cost him the challenge - and the game. After Bekla won Immunity, Leonine was the obvious target. But once again Leo put his faith back into Sparks to vote out Punx and cause a tie. But Sparks thought he could beat Bekla due to her pissing off most the Jury, so he betrayed Leo for the second time and Leonine became the ninth and final member of the Jury. At the Final Tribal Council, many of the Jurors lashed out at Bekla for betraying them, but praised her a little for actually making moves. Most of the Jury called Sparks out for totally sheeping Bekla, and not making a move when he could of. The Jury took some time to praise Punx for his brilliant social game, interacting with everyone around him, and he gained Jury votes for that, after many people saying he was a very smart player. However some others said he also clutched on to Bekla too much to stay in the game. In the end, after recieving 5 votes to win, Bekla became the third two-time winner, again on back-to-back seasons. Punx came runner up after recieving 4 votes, almost beating Bekla, but not quite, while Sparks recieved no votes from the Jury at all. Contestants * As Etaco75 played an idol on Sarge455, 5 votes cast against Sarge455 did not count. ** As Millzipede played an idol on herself, 2 votes cast against Millzipede did not count. The Game * Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. ** Due to a tie in the Immunity Challenge, both 77sparks77 and Hinata0014 won Immunity. *** Bekla123 used Special Immunity to also grant Punx193 Immunity. Voting Table * This indicates the voter could not vote as a result of having a Special Immunity power used on them to cancel out their vote. ** Punx193's vote counted twice at this Tribal Council. *** Hinata0014 could not vote for three Tribal Councils as a result of accepting a sacrifice during the Immunity Challenge in Episode 11. Twists Tesoro Isla The Tesoro Isla twist grants one person the power to send someone from the loosing tribe of each challenge, be it their own tribe or the other tribe, to the Island of Tesoro Isla. The person that goes to Tesoro Isla will not participate in Tribal Council, therefore they cannot vote and they cannot be voted out either. The person on Tesoro Isla will then get a choice of 3 different huts to choose from. Each hut contains a randomly placed 'treasure' that could help (or on rare occasions hinder) them in the game. The tribe that won the challenge keeps the power within the tribe until, before a live challenge, the other tribe decides to STEAL the power. The current holder of the power on that tribe (or a representative if they are not there) will duel off against someone from the opposite tribe pre-choosen by them, in a 'DodgePassionFruit' challenge. The winner claims the power for their tribe. The winner of the duel then becomes the new holder of the Power. You can only ever go to Tesoro Isla ONCE. You cannot go more than once. Also if you hold the power, you cannot send yourself. The power was originally given to the Heroes tribe after winning the pre-game challenge. This twist was retired on Day 9 at the merge to be replaced by Special Immunity. Special Immunity This twist grants the winner of each Immunity Challenge the power to, by random, recieve a special power ontop of Immunity. Most of these items involve helping or hindering others at Tribal Council, or things related to Immunity Challenges. This twist was implimented after the discontinuation of Tesoro Isla at the merge on Day 9, for use throughout the merge game up to the Final Five. Returning Castaways 49288, Leonine_Divine, Etaco75, GameTime and Qwerty3000 returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 18th, 11th, 7th and runner-up respectively. Hinata0014 returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 14th out of 22. Qwerty3000 and Kikorus are also in Thailand, representing a different season. They placed 22nd and 5th respectively. Key Intros Original Intro Merged Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor